Reuniting the Destined Lovers
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Edward left for bella's safety, and a chance at normality oblivious that Bella was pregnant and when Bella manages to find Alice, what will Alice do, or even think? Will she bring Bella home for help and for her to see her beloved Edward again? Will Edward accept the news? Or will he vanish again? (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Reuniting the Lovers:**

***I do not own Twilight, if I did I would be writing the actual books ;) Anyways enjoy. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV (Preview of the first chapter)**

I sat in my upstairs bathroom, with the one object that could change my whole future within my hands. And what scared me the most was the two pink lines. How could I be pregnant? I did it with edward once.. could vampires even create children? Well obviously they could.. or else.. this is a joke, but my symptoms gave me evidence that this was true.

Edward had left.. he claimed he did so I could have a normal life.. and it hurt to think of him. I was still in love with him, but was he still in love with me? How can I handle this on my own? Charlie won't be happy, Renee won't be happy. They are just going to think I am just like every other girl at school, stupid and niave for having sex in high school in the first place. And I wasn't even halfway into the semester... how was this going to work?

Through all of my questions.. one thing stood out. I couldn't give up this baby. It was a part of me, and... part of a man I love with all my heart. I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull onto our cobblestone drive way and I knew I had to tell him about this. He was going to figure it out sooner or later.

So, now I was heading downstairs to face my new destiny.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reuniting the Lovers 1:**

***I don't own Twilight. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Right now I couldn't imagine my love with Edward would get any better. He loved me and I loved him. We wouldn't be having such an intimate moment now if that wasn't the case. Oh god! Edward, I love you so. I never want to let go. The sensations were arousing and filling me completely.

But that wish was cut short. Because on my birthday the vampire side of Jasper took over and tried to attack me. Now Edward was leaving me.

"Bella, I am sorry, but me being in your life isn't going to make good for you. You are way to fragile to be with me."

"But Edward, please. I don't want anyone but you. Please." I cried.

"Bella, I don't want you. Trust me, I am doing this for your own good." The tears flowed freely now. "I am sorry, but you need a normal life. One with out the burden of me."

"But you're not a burden!" I argued.

"But I am. It will be just as if I never existed. I promise." Edward walked closer to me and pressed his lips to my forehead, I could hear in take in one deep breathe and pull away, he looked into my eyes. "Good-bye Bella."

"But Edwa-" I sobbed.

"I won't forget you, but in time you will come to forget me. Good-bye Bella." And he was gone. I crumbled to the ground, feeling as if my soul, my very existence was split and the one side had been taken from me, just as my angel removed himself. For the next three months I was inconsolable. Charlie even threatened me to go live with mom. It's not that I didn't love my mom, but I didn't want to leave either. So I refused. Soon later I got really sick. I was throwing up, I was constantly tired, and anything that was cooked made me want to puke. My breasts were tender... what the hell was going on? Was I pregnant? How? Well it's better to find out. I snuck out of the house while Charlie was fishing, drive to the nearest down that didn't know everyone and brought three pregnancy tests and I went straight home.

I ran into the bathroom, immediately locked the lock and did what I had to. I sat in my upstairs bathroom, with the one object that could change my whole future within my hands. And what scared me the most was the two pink lines. How could I be pregnant? I did it with Edward once.. could vampires even create children? Well obviously they could.. or else.. this is a joke, but my symptoms gave me evidence that this was true.

Edward had left.. he claimed he did so I could have a normal life.. and it hurt to think of him. I was still in love with him, but was he still in love with me? How can I handle this on my own? Charlie won't be happy, Renee won't be happy. They are just going to think I am just like every other girl at school, stupid and naïve for having sex in high school in the first place. And I wasn't even halfway into the semester... how was this going to work?

Through all of my questions.. one thing stood out. I couldn't give up this baby. It was a part of me, and... part of a man I love with all my heart. I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull onto our cobblestone drive way and I knew I had to tell him about this. He was going to figure it out sooner or later.

So, now I was heading downstairs to face my new destiny. But how was I going to tell Charlie and Renee about this? How? Please... I wish Edward was here to help me, to be here with her threw this. Why did you have to leave?

It was then that I realized that I needed to do what was best for me and the child. That's what was best when I was coming down the stairs I heard my mom and Phil's voices. I ran downstairs to find them all sitting on the couch, my mother immediately ran to me and hugged me. "Oh Bella! I missed you sweetie."

"I missed you to mom.." I was trying my poker face, but it was obvious that it wasn't working.

"Honey, what's wrong sweetie?" I began to cry restlessly.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I can't, it will be a great disappointment."

"What will?" Renee asked.

"Ok..." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Well this is going to be awkward to tell you... but... Edward and I... well we... we uh... had..." Renee's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Bella you didn't do anything with him that way did you?" Why did my mother catch on so quickly, and unfortunately my father caught on.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. I looked away, feeling slightly ashamed of myself. "You did?" He asked.

"I did." I murmured.

"Is that the bad news?" Charlie asked. I shook my head. "Well then what is it?"

"I.. I.. I'm... p" Renee cut me off.

"Are you saying that you are... pregnant?" She asked, Charlie's eyes went wide. Slowly I nodded. Charlie was turning shades. He was a dark red now. I was going to say something but I bit my lip. I looked at him now his skin tone seemed to go down.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Bella, I am disappointed. I thought you were better than that." He said sternly. Should I lie? No he would know if I was.

"It was just a spur of the moment. Never of us meant for it to happen. I am sorry dad."

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to. Just... tell me one thing.. you two used protection? Being safe and it just didn't work?" Ok this time I had to lie.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Charlie calmed a little bit more.

"Ok, well I am still upset, but happy that you were trying to be smart, wouldn't you agree Renee?" My mother hadn't said a thing since I said what I did.

"I am very upset. Bella... after all of this time hadn't you learned not to?" She asked gently.

"Oh my god. I am sorry mom. Look, I love you and dad, and Phil, so why do you think I came to you about it? Not to feel like I am being disowned that's for sure." Renee's face eased up.

"You're right. I am sorry, but what are you planning to do?"

"I am going to keep it and raise it as my own. This child shouldn't have to pay for what I did, it deserves to live." I said. Renee nodded.

"Well I am glad you are owning up to what happened. In that aspect I am proud of you."

After that everything was ok, still awkward, but ok.. so now... all I had to do was be careful and be constantly aware. I loved my baby so, and... for some reason I had a feeling I would see Edward again, and tell him all about this little fruit of joy we made in our moment of pure love. With everything all done Renee and Phil left for their hotel and I went straight to bed, holding on my body length pillow and I dreamed of my future child.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, pretty please review ;) Lots of Luv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reuniting the Lovers 2:**

***I don't own Twilight. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

As of today I am five months pregnant. I liked it somewhat. I hadn't been to school because my morning sickness was extremely horrible. I had missed about three months of school and Angela would always bring over my homework for me. It was so sweet of her. She would call me all of the time asking me when I would be coming back and all I could do was tell her, I wasn't sure. It always made me feel horrible. Perhaps... perhaps I could see her before I do anything today.

Charlie tried to help me out when he could. If I threw up he would hold my hair out of my face, he would help me by getting my homework from Angela and giving it to me, He was trying so hard and I felt evil for doing this to him. It was my fault that I had gotten pregnant not Charlie's, and he was the one constantly help me out, _me! _

But the number one thing that constantly went threw my head was how much I missed Edward. His son or daughter was growing inside of me and the love I held for him before, was even stronger now.

I wished I had a way to contact him, but.. well you get it, he didn't even keep his number saved in my phone. I wanted him to know that he was the one responsible for my pregnancy. He was the one I loved, and I didn't give up the baby because it was both a part of him and a part of me.. I wanted to tell him about everything that has happened the last five months... but I couldn't.

Today my morning sickness had eased a bit, so I figured I could go to Seattle this weekend. I didn't really like to shop, but now it was necessary. I needed to shop for my growing body, and I figured I could get some stuff that the baby needed such as Clothes, bottles, crib, changing table, diapers, etc. I had saved up my money from working at Newton's. I still had a job there and Mrs. Newton knew everything that was going on and promised not to say anything to Mike because everyone would find out when I could go to school again.

I had enough to get what I needed. The only reason I know that is because I checked the only sites for the stores to find out prices. I walked down the stairs to find Charlie sitting at the dining room table waiting for me. "Hello Bella. Good Morning, how are you and my grandbaby doing?" I smiled.

"We are doing alright, and good morning to you to." My dad smiled at me. He had really grown attached to the fact that I was pregnant. He grew attached to the baby as well. But still, I felt so bad for imposing on him. Adding me and then a baby in about four months. . "You know dad, I do really want to say I am sorry." He looked up from his newspaper confused.

"For what Bells?"

"I have imposed on you. At first... I wasn't quite sure what to think of here, after being in the warm climate for so long. But as I had gotten my boyfriend and I got used to it here, I began to like being here with you. But after he left I have done nothing but imposed on you. I was never doing anything, almost as if I was dead. And now I am going to add a child to this home and-" Charlie stood up and brought me into his arms.

"Bella. You have never imposed on me. I am glad you like it here, and yes this pregnancy is you and Edward's doing, but never in my life would I consider what you do is imposing on me. Don't worry. I will be the best grandpa I can be." Charlie was never into showing his emotions... but today... he had just given me the lottery in emotional love. "So, please don't blame yourself for anything. You don't need the stress. Anyways.. how is your morning sickness today?"

"Oh yeah right.. It's gone down today. I want to see Angela and then I was going to go to Seattle to go shopping for things I need still." Charlie nodded.

"You want me to come along with you to Seattle?" Charlie asked.

"You could if you like, but aren't you going fishing with Harry today, you know he will give you hell for skipping out on him." Charlie chuckled.

"You're right. Ok, just make sure you check in often. Ok?"

"Ok, I will see you later." That's when I grabbed myself a box full of granola bars and a small bottle of orange juice and got in my truck. It was Saturday and one in the afternoon. That's when I pulled up to Angela's house and found Angela, Ben, Eric, and Mike's cars. They must all be here aside from Jessica. Damn! I could still do this. Come on Bella.

I grabbed my sweater and held it in front of me. "Ok." I walked up to the door and knocked. It wasn't three minutes later that I saw Angela at the door and her eyes widened.

"Bella?"

"Yes." I said, Angela swept me up into a hug and she kissed my cheek.. in a way like they do in France to say hello.

"Oh I have missed you so much Bella! Come on in! Everyone will be so excited to see you!" And right she was. Mike and everyone hugged me close.

"Bella, where have you been the last three months?" My face fell. "What ever it is Bella... we will be there for you. We won't judge you." Angela promised. I nodded my head and moved my sweater away from my stomach and everyone gasped. "Bella?"

"I know, I'm a slut." I cried. Everyone hugged me close.

"Is it Edward's?" Angela asked.

"Yes." I sobbed.

"Does he know about this?"

"No, I haven't been able to get ahold of him." Angela nodded.

"Bella... just for your information we do not think of you as a slut. You and Edward were in love and you made a mistake. It happens sometimes. I am just glad you trusted me to come over. Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes. That's why I came over.. I am going to Seattle later to buy some clothes and essentials for the baby." Mike still stood there, in disbelief. "Mike?" I asked.

"Bella... how... how could you do that? I mean... did you really love him that much?"

"Yes I did Mike! You think I would have done that if I hadn't loved him?" Mike's face fell, ashamed.

"Sorry Bella. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it wasn't your fault." I said, then I looked at Angela. "Angela... if you would like... I want you to be the baby's godmother. If you would like that. And Ben could be it's godfather." Angela looked overwhelmed.

"I would love to! OH MY GOSH! Thank you Bella!" I giggled.

"You're welcome Angela. Now, I got to get going if I am going to make it to Seattle before dinner." Angela nodded and hugged me.

"May I touch your tummy?"

"Sure." I said. She placed her hand and at the same time my baby moved, causing Angela to pull away, startled.

"What was that?"

"The baby moved." I said, causing Angela to smile. "Anyway, I will see you later. I should be to school very soon. Thank you for bringing me my homework."

"You're welcome Bella. I will see you later."

"Yep. See you guys!" And now it was going to be a long three hour drive to Seattle. I didn't really want to go to Port Angeles. I just wanted to get away for a while.

I had to stop four times to go to the bathroom, god being pregnant sure isn't easy on the bladder. The kid was having a major craving for French Bread pizza I would buy a lot of that while I am in Seattle. I will just stop at the grocery store on the way home.

I pulled in to the mall parking lot and walked in. I was completely confused as to where I was going, so I got a look at one of the large maps and found the routes to four different maternity stores called Motherhood Maternity, Love 21, Destination Maternity, and Seraphine Maternity. Then I found a route for two baby stores afterwards. One called Babies "R" us, and USA Baby. This was a great plan. Then afterwards I would get a fruit smoothie then go to Menchie's for frozen yogurt. This was actually going to be great.

I first headed to Love 21. I looked around and found so many cute things. I was never one for shopping, but I did want to try and get me.. not so much, but my baby some cute things. I just got myself some Black, Blue, and Brown maternity pants, and grey, black, blue, brown t-shirts and tank tops and sweaters. I was all good after shopping at all the maternity places. Now it was on to the baby store. First I went into Babies are us to look for furniture.

I found a five piece set for baby furniture. A crib, a changing table, a pad for the changing table, a baby rail, and a three drawer dresser. Now I just needed a little more such as a baby bath, bath toys, towels, soaps and shampoos, baby powder, diapers, toys, bed stuffed animals, bed blankets, pillow, bottles, etc. This was getting really expensive, but I had saved up enough money. Now all I needed was a high-chair, some burping clothes, nursing pillows, I figured it might be good to nurse them until they need a bottle. Then I also needed Baby safety things. The clerk at the store offered to help me take my stuff to my car and I nodded. It was nice to offer. After that I thanked him and gave him some money for helping me out. Now it was time to go into USA Baby.

I walked in and put everything I was getting into a shopping cart. I got into the baby blanket section when I saw her... Alice!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Feedback would be much appreciated. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reuniting the Star-Crossed Lovers 3:**

***Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I saw Alice! She was standing there just looking at baby blankets, probably wishing her and Jasper could have children. I didn't say a word. I walked passed her to see if she would notice. I didn't concentrate on that though. I grabbed a box of baby monitors and some kind of light thing that is attached to the crib, and spins. And it plays soft music. Perfect. My baby can have a lullaby.

I walked passed Alice and stopping in front of her to look at the blankets. They were so soft. I looked out the side of my eye, my face hidden by my hair, and Alice was staring at me. I bent down and grabbed three blankets and about six towels. I walked a little to the left the found the bath toys, but I couldn't reach them. Damn it! "Bella?" Alice's voice sang. I turned my head slowly. Alice ran to me and hugged me immediately, not letting go.

"Alice?" I asked. She looked up at me, almost as if she would cry. Alice looked over.

"Rosalie, come here!" She ordered and there she was, her beautiful blonde hair flowing at the middle of her back. She was so beautiful, it hurt to look.

"Bella?" Rosalie cried. Had Rosalie actually missed me? I might as well take her nice attitude for today.

"Hi Rose." Rosalie hugged me and noticed my stomach.

"Bella..." She said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why are you pregnant? Whose is it?"

"Rosalie... Edward and I... well... you get it.. so... it's Edward's." Alice and Rosalie squealed in joy. "I missed you both, well the whole family actually so much." Rosalie nodded.

"Believe it or not, I missed you to. Do you need help shopping?"

"I would love some help. I can't reach these damn bath toys." Rosalie picked up two bags of six assorted bath toys. "Thank you Rose."

"No problem. Say Alice, we should take her to see the family. They have missed you so much, even Emmet is about to run back to Forks and stay there with you for a while." I giggled. Then the baby moved.

"Woah." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"The baby is moving." Immediately Alice and Rosalie placed their hands on my stomach and smiled at the movement.

"And yes, Rosalie, I agree with you. What do you say Bella?"

"That sounds great... but first I need to feed this child, I swear I feel like a pig sometimes." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella. That's normal honey." Alice said. "Now come on, did you get everything you need?"

"No, I still need cabinet locks, a baby pillow, nursing pillow, and two baby carriers, one to hook on me, and one for the car." Alice and Rosalie nodded and took off. They came back with everything and what kind of irritated me, they didn't let me pay one cent of this. I felt so terrible, but they insisted, not letting me say no. Once we got to a restaurant, we got a booth.

"Bella... does Edward know?"

"No, I no longer have his number, he erased my number, and took all of my things from my birthday with him." Alice picked up her phone. Alice sounded quite irritated.

"Hello, Jasper. Hey could you do me a favor and get Edward home. There is something really important that needs to be discussed... Yes I am fine, just please do it, You will understand when I get there. Ok, I love you Jazz." Edward was going to be there? Good at least I could tell him about this, I was still however scared to think that Edward doesn't love me. "You know Bella."

"Hm?"

"Everyone has missed you, especially Edward, he loves you still."

"No!" I murmured.

"No what?" Alice asked.

"Edward doesn't love me."

"How can you say that?"

"On the day he left he told me he didn't love me."

"Edward's ass is grass." Rosalie said. "But trust us Bella once you see him, he will pull you into his embrace. The boys are going to send him to go hunting and he will come back after you tell everyone everything." I nodded.

"Good idea." And with that we went to the Cullen's. The one place, I had wished so dearly to return to.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reuniting the Star-Crossed Lovers 4****:**

***Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

We pulled up in front of the house, the lights were on, and I could see everyone standing in the living room. "Wait Alice, what about my truck, my stuff that I had bought is in my truck."

"Oh, we already took care of that. No worries." I turned around and realized that Rosalie had drove my truck here.

"Oh, thanks Rosalie. That was very nice of you."

"No need to thank me. Now, let's get inside. I know everyone is dying to see you." I nodded and Alice unnecessarily helped me from the car and led me to the front door.

"Now everyone close your eyes, please, no peeking."

"Ok." Emmet said. It was good to hear their voices again. I was slowly led up the stairs. I was huge, that was obvious... it kind of made me worry... women with only one child aren't this big... I would need to go see a doctor. I came up to see everyone covering their faces with their hands, and Alice positioned me and Rose and Alice stood in front of me.

"Ok, open." Alice said. They smelled the room and immediately knew my scent.

"Bella?" Esme asked, looking at me from behind Rosalie and Alice. She walked over to me and hugged me, noticing my large stomach. "Bella! Oh we have missed you so much! It's good to have you back... and you're..."

"Yes, I am pregnant." Gasps came from everyone except Alice and Rosalie.

"Whose baby is it?"

"You aren't going to believe me... but..."

"Who?" Emmet prompted as Esme pulled me into view of everyone.

"The father is... Edward." Everyone gasped again.

"What? Oh my gosh that's exciting! Does he know?"

"No. When you all left he erased his number from my phone, so I had no contact." Just then, I heard swift, quiet footsteps.

"Bella?" His musical voice sang to me. I turned only my head, and huffed angrily. "Bella." He gasped. "Oh my love."

"Stop it!" I said. I turned around, and he saw my stomach.

"Bella? How? Who?"

"Who got me pregnant?" I asked. He nodded.

"You." His eyes widened.

"But... how?"

"I don't know, I am not a psychic. But it is yours. You know... for one.. what makes you think you can call me "love" after all this time Edward?" I asked. "I wanted to tell you about the pregnancy, and see you all again, but you had to erase your and your family's numbers out of my cell. I love you, yes... I do. But, you can't just expect me to be right where we left off just like that. I want to be with you, I do, but it's going to take a little time." And with that Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me in embrace.

"I missed you so. I am so sorry, I will never leave again. I want to be with you, forever." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. "I love you. I know I said I didn't, but I do. I lied so that I could give you a chance at a normal life... but I was breaking when I left you."

"I am glad to be in your arms again, I won't lie." Edward kissed my cheek and I smiled, "You know, I have obviously told Charlie, and he will want to know you're back." Edward nodded.

"Good thing I am bullet-proof." I laughed. Then Carlisle stepped in.

"Bella... if I may, you look a lot larger than a woman whom is five months with only one child. Are you planning on seeing a doctor?"

"Yes, I am. My next doctors appointment is in a month."

"Please, we missed you so, let us know everything when you find out." I nodded.

"Sure thing." Edward looked out towards the truck, seeing all of the baby stuff I had bought.

"Bella... could I... I want to be a part of their lives."

"Of course you will be. I wouldn't take that away from you. And remember, I said I did want to be with you, it was just.. we need to take this slowly." Edward nodded.

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward." I looked at the time. "Look, I need to get everything home, so I will stop by on Tuesday it's a parent teacher conference day, so.. yeah."

"You're going to go to school?"

"Yes. I want to graduate."

"Well.. we are all coming with you." Alice proclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't need to."

"Oh yes we do. We are family Bella. We will be there with you the whole way." I smiled and grabbed my keys, when I saw that Emmet stood in front of me now pulled me into a hug, a gentle hug even for him.

"You forgot to hug me." He pouted.

"I am sorry Emmet." I said. "I will give you a good hug when I am able to again, I promise." That's when I noticed, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were following me. "What are you all doing?"

"We are going to help you unload the stuff at home." Emmet said. I smiled again and we left. I am pretty sure Charlie isn't going to take this well. Let's just hope everything can turn out ok.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Luvz you lotz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reuniting the Star-Crossed Lovers 4: **

***The Disclaimer is on the first chapter. I hope you like this.**

* * *

As we pulled into the driveway, Charlie came out to help. Jacob and I were friends, really good friends, but nothing more. Jacob had come to help to, but when Charlie saw Edward... he freaked out. He didn't get mad at the others, just Edward. "You get off of my property! You don't belong here!" Charlie said, taking the collar of his shirt. That's when I butted in between the two of them.

"Dad, stop it."

"Bella, no, it's alright. Your dad has every right to be mad at me."

"Yes he does!" Charlie said, referring to himself in third person.

"DADDY STOP IT!" I said, pushing him off of Edward.

"Young Lady.."

"Isn't it obvious that I am not a young lady anymore! Edward was coming here with his family to help bring stuff in. Edward has already apologized to me for everything! He wants to step up to the plate! Now, I know you are obviously pissed off at him, but this tension between the two of you has got to stop! It is not good for me or the baby!" Charlie calmed down slight, as Jacob sat him down on the porch.

Jacob was obviously pissed at Edward, it was written on his face, but he didn't act out of hatred. So for my sake he introduced himself. "I am Jacob Black. It's... well.. nice to get to know the man who-"

"Jacob don't you start! Look, I need you to leave. There is some stuff I need to talk with my father." Jacob nodded.

"Sure thing bells. Love ya." He gave me a quick hug and got in his rabbit and left. I turned towards and saw that Alice was confused.

"He isn't my boyfriend, we're just close, like brother and sister..." I looked at my dad now. "Now, Charlie... I need you to understand something. Edward is my soul-mate."

"How do you know that?!" Charlie snapped. I looked at Everyone and Edward nodded.

"Allow me Charlie." Edward offered. "We are all vampires. Alice can see the future, I can read people's minds, Jasper can feel and change people's emotions." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah right! You expect me to believe that! Yeah, sure, I am Tinker Bell and I can fly." I was shaking with anger.

"Do you want us to prove it to you?" Charlie crossed his arms and nodded.

"Ok... Look over at that spot in the trees, we are going to be over there before it is even possible." And of course he was.

"An Olympic running could do that."

"I can climb without a problem."

"A man with ability to climb." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, how about this?" Edward and his little sister Alice pulled up two trees in each hand, with no problem at all, and on top of that, they were balancing the huge trees on just their fingers.

"Ok, I believe you somewhat. Now.. this is a test.. Alice if you can tell me my future for tomorrow and if it comes true I will believe it." Alice nodded.

"Let's see... You usually sit down at work, nothing to do, but tomorrow a huge case is going to come in, three missing boys, their names are.. John Call, Sammy McCarthy, and Simon Simmons. Both were missing for years and found murdered a month later, your job will be to find the culprit or culprits. Then later you will run into an old friend from high school." Charlie nodded. I was actually smart enough to write it down and I handed it to him.

"Ok, well.. if this does prove to be true, I will believe you.. but there are plenty of psychic people." He said.

"Ok fine." Edward said. He ran, found a deer and brought it back with him, it was till alive.

"What are you doing with that deer?"

"You see how our eyes are black?"

"Yes, what doe-"

"Please, sir. Let me finish... we are vampires, but vegetarian vampires... we drink the blood of animals because we don't believe in the sacrifice of human life to feed our thirsts. Now... if we drink the blood of this deer our eyes will be bright butterscotch." Charlie shivered, but nodded. Edward did as he said he would stood there for a moment and looked back at Charlie with his butterscotch eyes. Charlie gulped.

"Ok... I believe you now, no need for the future thing Alice dear. Sorry."

"It's alright Charlie." Alice said. "Anyone would react the same." Charlie looked at Edward, his glare still rough.

"And a vampire is in love with my human daughter?"

"Yes. I have a deep love for her."

"Why did you leave then?"

"I was worried, that with me being a vampire... it would put her in danger... and it did. The scar on her wrist is from another vampire, but he drank human blood, he captured Bella and wanted me to suffer. That is his bite mark. I saved her by sucking the blood out... but, after that the fear of it happening again still lurked. So I thought it was best to leave... but I was wrong. I couldn't live without her, and he has told me she can't live without me." Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Well now I understand. I just wish I would have known ahead of time. I am glad you have told me. But.. how do you know you two are soul-mates?"

"Alice.. has had a vision.. of Bella being alongside us as a vampire someday. Bella and I's child is half human and half vampire... the first of it's kind." Charlie chuckled.

"A unique couple and child." Alice said. Charlie nodded.

"I would say so. So.. are you here to stay now?"

"Yes sir."

"Wait... how old are you really? And how.."

"Let me explain Charlie... I was changed in 1918. So, as of now... my old human life I would be 109... but I was changed when I was 17. My mother and father and I were dying of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle found me and saved me. He changed me because I was alone, he was alone, and it was my mother's parting wish." Charlie nodded. Edward laughed. "Carlisle was born in London to an Anglican church minister in 1640, he was 23 when he was changed by a nomad which is a vampire that roams alone he is married to Esme who was born in 1895. She was changed when she was 26, I was like I told you born in 1918, but I was changed when I was 17, Alice was born in 1901 she was 19 when she was changed. Alice is married to Jasper. He was a soldier of the Confederate Army when he was changed. he was changed when he was 19. Now, Rosalie was born in the year 1915. She was beaten by her fiancée.. it's not something we like to talk about.. anyways she was changed when she was the age of 18 and, she is married to Emmet who was born in 1915. He had been mauled by a bear and changed when he was 20. We all are from different backgrounds you see." Charlie looked shocked, but now nodded.

"Edward, I am glad you have been truthful with me and that you are stepping up to the plate. It means a lot to me that you love her that dearly."

"I wouldn't, or couldn't love another like I love her. I would die for her." What Charlie did next shocked me... he pulled Edward into a hug. That was the first time I had ever seen him hug anyone.

"Thank you. I think in due time we can come to like each other."

"I would like that sir."

"I would to." I said, finally speaking again. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, placing his hand on my stomach.

"I want us to be a family." He said.

"I would like that."

"And that starts with me coming to school now. We will go in together." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Together." And with that, Edward and his family helped load everything in my room and left. Edward left with a kiss good night, but came back in the middle of the night while I was putting the crib, changing table, and dresser together. Charlie was going to help, but he got called to an emergency. He apologized for it tons of times, but it wasn't his child to care for. Edward came in my window and kissed my cheek.

"Care if I help you out?" He asked.

"No, thanks. I could use it." Luckily for me, Edward was fast and he got everything done and offered to help with the one I was working on. I refused, so he started moving stuff around. When I was finally done with the piece of furniture I was building the room had looked so adorable. The crib was placed perfectly in the corner by my window. Everything was perfect. Now I looked at the clock. Luckily, it was Saturday, so I could sleep in tomorrow.

And that's exactly what I did. Edward laid there next to me, rubbing circles on my stomach. It soothed the sickness. I woke up to see Edward's lips on my stomach and I smiled. We were becoming a family once again. I looked at the clock and saw that it was thirty minutes after noon. "Oh Edward. I am sorry I slept so long."

"No love, it's alright. I don't mind. You needed the rest. Are you ready to go to school with me and my family?" I nodded immediately.

"And no matter what, when people ask I will tell them that you are the baby daddy." I winked. Edward kissed my cheek, and after that the day seemed to go by really, really fast. Charlie wasn't as bitter towards Edward in the least. Edward and I went down to a book store and found a book on what to expect during pregnancy, for towards the end of my pregnancy and what to expect the first year. A lot of it was great to read. Edward and I spent the entire day reading the two books. And now.. we were going to school together tomorrow. We had called the school and notified them of the situation that I was pregnant and that Edward and I wanted to have the same classes together. So everything was good to go.

Edward and I were in the car now on the way to school and as we pulled into the parking lot, Edward pulled my shaking hand into his. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... The sooner I get threw this school year the better." He nodded, got out of the car and came around to my side. Everyone was shocked to see that the Cullens were back, and he pulled me out of the car. Everyone was even more shocked to see why I hadn't been at school. Edward wrapped his arm around me, placing a hand on my stomach as we walked towards Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. "Hi Angela."

"Bella!" She cheered, pulling me close into a hug. "We are so glad you are back. And you to Edward, Bella just hasn't been the same... mentally or physically."

"Who is we?" I asked.

"Me, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, even Jessica." I nodded and saw Lauren coming this way.

"Oh look it's the slut." She teased.

"Knock it off Lauren. This is none of your business." Mike said.

"Oh, but now everyone know what kind of person you are. You are a _slut. _Get used to it." Lauren walked away and tears began to flow.

"Oh Bella." Edward said, pulling me into a friendly hug. "It's ok, she isn't worth the tears." I nodded and we went to class. I was stared at, but no one bothered to say anything. Anyways. what did I care, I had my small group of friends, and the family I was glad to have, "The Cullens."

Around second block I had to pee, luckily my teacher in this class was pregnant to and let me go immediately. I walked in to find Lauren. I walked into a stall, used the restroom, came back out, washed my hands, and was about to leave when Lauren got my attention. "Bella I am sorry."

"What?"

"Ah, ah. Let me finish. I am sorry Edward is with a slut like you. He deserves better. Someone like me perhaps."

"Fuck you Lauren. Edward has chosen me whether you like it or not, stop acting like you are all that." Lauren pinned me to the wall, and slapped me, pushing me into a wall, causing me to hit the floor. I stood up, only to get punched in the cheek and thrown down again. This wasn't good for the baby. The next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe. Lauren had me against the wall, with her arm on my neck, stopping me from breathing. U was almost to the point of unconsciousness when I heard the door bust down and Lauren was pulled away from me as I fell to the floor. The last thing I remember was Alice carrying me out and placing me in Edward's arms, and after that.. I was unconscious.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital bed at the ER. Edward was holding my hand, and Charlie paced back and forth. "What happened?" I asked.

"Oh Bella!" Edward said, he leaned down, kissed me quickly and held my hand again, rubbing his hand threw my hair. "I am glad you are ok."

"Yeah... is the baby ok?" I asked, just then Carlisle came in.

"You and your baby are safe. I just suggest that you rest for two days and that's all." Carlisle winked at me and I nodded. He was a second father to me.

Edward and I were happy that both I and the baby were safe, now we wouldn't have to worry about Lauren anymore. He was expelled and that was good enough for me. Thank you Alice for coming in time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Reuniting the Star-Crossed Lovers 6:**

***Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

So as it sat two months ago Lauren was tried for attacking a pregnant woman, me. She was jailed for a month... She hadn't murdered me or the baby so she didn't get serious time, but the court had realized that because it was attempted murder of us two, the baby and I... she would get two sentences of attempted murder. So now instead of a month she was sentenced to a full six years. So, now I am seven months pregnant... and I was truly getting really, really large. Everyone noticed. Today I was on a date with Edward, feeling very, very uncomfortable... not being here, but my size.

Edward sat me on a bench, and what shocked me the most was him taking my hand in his and the question that came afterwards. "Bella would you move in with me? I want to live with you when the children are born, so they know where their home is." My mouth dropped with a pop.

"I would love to Edward, but it's not just up to me. Charlie still is my legal guardian."

"No he isn't. You're eighteen now."

"Yes, I know that... but I am still in school." Edward smiled at me.

"Actually... Bella.. your dad already knows. Carlisle talked to him about it and your father agreed as long as you and the kids come over often." I nodded.

"We will. I am happy to be living with you Edward.. but where are we going to put the nursery?" I asked.

"There is a room right next to mine. It's big enough for eight babies if that were possible for us." I laughed.

"Ok, but let's hope not eight. I couldn't handle that." He nodded.

"I agree with you. None of us could handle that." I felt Edward place his hands on the side of my face and I watched him as he leaned closer. His lips touched mine and I was happy. The feel of his cool lips moving against mine was fantastic. After that Edward leaned downwards and began talking to my stomach. "Hello baby, it's daddy." I felt a sliding motion and that startled me. The baby moved regularly, but this was the first time with Edward. "What is it Bella?"

"The baby is moving." His hands were immediately on my stomach and he marveled at the movement.

"I can't wait to live with you my sweet, sweet Bella."

"And I can't wait to live with you, my angel."

After that everything was as it should be. I went home and began to pack. Charlie wasn't home yet and Edward was helping me pack. So far we had my two dressers done, we were so pre-occupied getting everything done that when we looked up everything was gone and there was a letter on my old bed.

_We got everything home and placed were I saw you and Edward would like it, _

_Alice._

"Thank you Alice." I murmured to myself. Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, I will have to thank her somehow..." That's when Charlie pulled in. I ran downstairs and when he saw me, we hugged.

"I'm going to miss you dad, but don't worry, I will visit often." Charlie chuckled.

"I sure hope so. I love you Bells."

"I love you dad."

After moving out and moving in to Edward's things seemed to have less tension. It was nice. I could lay in bed in the morning and not have to worry about making breakfast for anyone except myself and the kid, but of course, Edward being Edward he would always have breakfast done before I woke.

Creating the nursery was a blast. It was so beautiful. Blue paint, a mahogany crib, and a beige carpet.

Sleeping in Edward's arms was like sleeping on cloud nine. He would talk to the child as if he or she were right here. He would kiss my stomach and everytime it caused the baby to move. And he would rub my back or rub circles on my stomach when I was uncomfortable. I was going to see the doctor soon and one thing I can tell you, we, Edward and I, including his family are happy that we all will be one girl real family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. There are a few more chapters to go. Please look at the photos if you could. Thanks, please review! **

**Luvz ya lotz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reuniting the Star-Crossed Lovers 7**

***Disclaimer for the story is on the 1st chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I was now in my eighth month. Time was flying by quickly with this pregnancy. Alice and Rosalie insisted on buying my maternity clothes since I deprived them of planning a baby shower considering I didn't want one. So they were gone at the moment.

Still one thing was for sure. I was way bigger than a mother of just one, Edward, Carlisle, Charlie, well everyone knew that so I was going to see the doctor today. And I wanted to kind of go alone. Edward needed to hunt, so he would be home when I got back. Good idea.

Edward was off hunting now as we speak and I told Alice everything that was going on so she told me she would help when anyone would ask where I was going.

I felt kind of selfish, not telling him to come... but he was hunting and it would make me feel even more selfish if I were to pull him away from eating. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, Edward won't mind, he just left I doubt he has gotten anything yet, you aren't selfish for telling him to come, he will be overjoyed." I nodded. She was right. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. It wasn't two seconds after I pressed send that he answered.

"Hello my love."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I wanted to invite you to the doctor's appointment with me."

"Yep, I will be there a.s.a.p." I giggled and as he promised he was right behind me, hugging me close. I kissed his cheek.

"Ok, let's get going, so when we are done you can go back to hunting." He smiled and it took less than fifteen minutes to get to the doctor's office and they saw me almost immediately, seeing the difference in my stomach size. I looked at Edward in fear. I really hope I hadn't done something wrong.

"Hello Bella, So, it really is obvious that you are quite larger than most women in their eighth month, so we are going to take a look here. She did what I think is called an ultrasound or she did a sonogram.. I couldn't remember which was which, but I wasn't focused on that right now. I was focused on the baby, was there something wrong? Oh no! I couldn't handle that! I had to of done something wrong. "Bella." She gasped. I was frightened. Edward held my hand, rubbing circles on my hand and he kissed my cheek.

"Yes?"

"Well.. nothing is wrong actually... it just turns out... you are carrying triplets. Which is why you are so much bigger. Congratulations." Triplets! What! This was exciting, but frightening at the same time! We needed to get home and tell the family and my father. I wouldn't be able to go back to school, so I would have to graduate threw homeschool. That shouldn't be to bad. I had promised to come in when I can after the birth to introduce the baby to the people in the office. Even Principal Greene wanted to see the little one.. or so they all thought. I needed to get home now. "Well.. I will print off a copy and I will, or should be seeing you fairly soon Bella, be careful. Have a good day."

"Thanks." I grabbed my printed picture of the kids and went straight home. In the car Edward's worry was filling him.

"Bella... is this safe? Having three half vampire half human babies can't be good for your body."

"Edward.. so far this has been a normal pregnancy. So, I think it will be a normal birth, or at least as normal as it can be with triplets anyways. Don't worry Edward, everything will be alright. I promise."

"But what if... something happens."

"Edward, I will always be here, I will fight to be here, I can assure you that. I am right here and always will be. Don't make yourself feel guilty, even when I go threw the contractions. I promise," I put my index finger underneath his chin and pulled him close. "I promise."

"And I promise, to be there with you, the entire time, no matter what." I smiled and we kissed for a split second before we entered the house.

Alice was bouncing off of the walls, "Alice, please calm down." And like a robot she stopped and turned towards me and hugged me gently.

"Oh Bella! I am so excited!" I blushed and eventually Jasper burst out in a fit of raging confusion.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? Please Bella tell us." He begged.

"Yes, please do tell." Alice, Esme, and Carlisle said, not at the same time though. I took in a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"Ok.. you know how we rather have noticed how big I am?"

"Yes love."

"Well I went to see the doctor while you were hunting, and... the doctor gave me some shocking news.." Emmet looked confused.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I.. well... I am pregnant with triplets..." I said, closing me eyes to not see the reactions from the others. I heard gasps, and Emmet saying "good job Eddie." I opened my eyes now to find everyone ready to hug me in a circle.

"Yay! This gives me a reason to shop! Come on Rosalie, let's go." And with that they were upstairs quickly and they were gone. Edward was still standing there, worry spread on his face. Esme pulled me into the kitchen and her and Carlisle looked at the picture. Esme then set dinner in front of me.

"Eat up honey." Thank god it was something I had been craving. Homemade macaroni and cheese with diced tomatoes. Oh it was so delicious! I loved this moment. And in that moment Alice and Rosalie returned with two more of each thing in the nursery and within another fifteen minutes Rosalie and Alice had set up everything. **(There are photos of the nursery on my website. The link is on my profile. Let me know what you think about the 3-D design.)**

"Thank you Alice. It was very nice of you to do that. Very, very nice."

"Well we are family aren't we?"

"Yes, yes we are." Edward and I answered, smiling at each other as I continued on the rest of my meal.

"Thank you Esme. You are really the face of cuisine food." Esme giggled and walked away with Carlisle and Alice to give Edward and I some time alone together. After wards Edward took me upstairs and immediately I was napping. Sweet Dreams my little angels, and grown sexy angel. I couldn't ask for better. Good night.

* * *

**Yes, good night ;) I am heading to bed. It will be nice since I no longer have to set the alarm clock for tomorrow. Today was my last day of my Freshman year in high school! YAY! I am now officially a Sophomore. I am so psyched. **

**Anyways.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter there are a few more to come. Look at the photos on my site. The link is on my profile. Please review :D**

**Luvz u all lotz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reuniting the Star-Crossed Lovers 8**

***Disclaimer is on the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

I was now nine months, magically I made it to nine months. Earlier today I was rushed to the hospital, thinking I was in labor. It turned out to be a false alarm.

I was nine months and a week now, and it was getting so uncomfortable. I couldn't find a comfortable way to sit, to lay down, or anything for that matter. Edward always tried to help by talking to the babies, his imagination was so cute even if I knew that wouldn't help.. I think personally he was trying to cheer me up.

The babies were constantly on the move, it felt weird, one of the kids would kick me in the bladder and I would have to run to the bathroom. My cravings were on the extreme. I was eating enough for three people. I was constantly sore all over, Edward would always rub my back or my feet and when dinner came around, Esme always insisted on cooking.

* * *

Now at nine and a half months I was completely miserable. Edward, Esme and I were the only ones home when it happened.

I was eating three ham, cheese, pretzel, mayonnaise, spicy brown mustard, ketchup and more mustard sandwiches, god I felt extremely fat. Emmet would make fun of me, not in a hurtful way, so I didn't mind.

And after that thought that's when I felt a pain in my abdomen. I thought that maybe one of the kids had kicked me in the bladder, so I went to use the restroom, when I realized what was happening. I tried to walk out of the bathroom, but only made it out the door. "Edward!" I yelled. He was by my side in an instant.

"Bella love! Are you alright?"

"No, we need to get to the hospital now. Please." I begged.

"Of course." And we were off. This was so extremely painful. God help me! As we were in the car, Edward continuously rubbed circles on my hands and it comforted me some.

The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed with Edward and Esme in the room with me.

* * *

**I know, I am sorry this is such a short chapter. I wanted to hurry and get to the delivery chapter. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter anyways.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reuniting the Star-Crossed Lovers 9:**

***Disclaimer is present on the first chapter. Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

The contractions were endless. Edward and I knew that this was going to happen. I was going to have to have a C-section to get the babies out.

Esme and Edward were trying to comfort me when I was going threw the contractions. Each one felt like someone was beating me with a bat. I didn't dare tell Edward that though.

Edward allowed me to use his hand to squeeze everytime one shot threw me, Esme would wipe down my head with cloth. "Oh Bella, it will be alright. Esme and I are right here. Breathe love, breathe. It's ok." Edward encouraged. I did as he said, I breathed.

Breathing was getting harder and harder as the contractions increased. I could handle this, I had to. There was no turning back now.

We waited and waited. Now was when Edward pulled out his phone, it must have been ringing. Esme tried to help as Edward talked to Alice. But I was having a hard time. As Edward explained that we were here I yelped, and it was loud enough that they heard it on the receiver. "Bella, Alice wants to talk to you." He put it on speaker in front of me, I had to breathe in and out heavily first.

"H-he-hello." I breathed.

"Hi Bella, we will be there as soon as possible ok."

"Ok."

"We love you Bella."

"I love you guys to." I yelped again and Alice and Edward were instructing me to breathe. It wasn't five minutes later that the Cullen family was in here with me. Alice came in first, nearly busting down the doors. I was laying in the bed, sweating, and sore all over. Alice, Edward, and Esme were helpful when their skin made contact with mine, it eased the soreness.

"How are you Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I-I- ow!" I yelped, Edward gave me his hand immediately following the pain, I was on my side squeezing his hand with my left hand, and squeezing the hospital bed bar with the other. My knuckled were turning purple. I was glad I couldn't hurt him, I would feel so guilty.

Please doctor, can I give birth to them now? I begged in my mind. As if answering my prayer doctors came in, asked everyone but Edward to leave and now the both of us were being set up for C-section. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes, I am sure. I will hold my breath, and hold your hand, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

"Glad to hear it." And with that, I was laid down on a bed and rushed into the surgery room. Edward left his cap off until we reached the room. Edward laughed quietly to himself. "What is it?" I whispered.

"The family is wishing us good luck."

"Thank them for me." And that's when I felt pressure, not pain, but pressure in my abdomen and that's when Edward held his breath.

It wasn't so hard. I heard the metal surgical tools clatter on the tray, and I kept hearing the calming voice of the surgeon. Telling me each time they were closer to the kids. Soon after, I heard cries, one by one, sweet infant cries, afterwards... even though it's kind of funny...I thank the contractions because we had three adorable babies. Two boys and One girl.

"Bella, I think we should name him..." I didn't want to pass out, but the medicine they had given me knocked me out. I would have to apologize to him for this. I was dreaming right now.. I wasn't sure what I was dreaming about, but it was a good, happy dream.

I woke in the hospital, remembering where I was, what I was now, a mother. I yawned and looked around to see Edward sitting right next to me. He eyes were watching me intently. "Hello love."

"Hi." I smiled weakly. In that instant I was slowly surrounded by everyone. "Edward... have you see them?"

"No, I was waiting for you to wake before I saw them. So we could see them together." I smiled and Edward put his hand on the side of my face. "You did a great job in there Bella, you really did. I mean it."

"Thank you Edward, but we did it together, without you, I never would have been able to pull that off." There was a knock on the door and it was the doctor with a nurse. our babies were so adorable.

"They are beautiful." Esme exclaimed.

"What are we going to name them?"

"I give you the honors Edward. Please, you name them." He smiled and nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Mason Darryl Cullen." He said pointing to our slightly chubbier baby. "Darien Tyler Cullen, and Serena Rae Cullen." He said for the other boy and girl.

"I love them." I said.

"And so do we." Esme said.

"They are very beautiful. Bella you did a great job." Emmet said, he was actually getting emotional.

"Emmet?" I asked, giggling a little, but a pain in my lower stomach stopped me. "Ouch." I whispered.

"What is it?" Edward asked. "Is it your incision?"

"Yeah, I just can't laugh..." I looked at the babies in the doctor's arms. I reached out and was handed my little girl, while Edward was handed both our little boys. Emmet wanted to hold one, so Edward instructed him how to hold it and it was just fine. It was actually kind of cute to watch Emmet hold little Darien.

I rocked little Serena in my arms and she smiled at me. She first smile, Alice took a picture. When did she get a camera? "Sorry, I brought yours figured you might want some pictures."

"That's great. Thanks Alice."

"No problem Bella... oh."

"What is it?"

"Charlie is on the elevator now." I held my little girl up as she still smiled at me.

"Ready to meet papa?" I asked and the baby giggled in response, as well as the other two. Edward and I looked at each other in confusion, but there was no time for questions because just then, Charlie walked in. He was looking at his feet as he came closer and stopped at the edge of the bed, slowly raising his head to see me and Edward holding our three little ones. Charlie's eyes began to get teary and he smiled with joy.

"Man, they are beautiful. So beautiful. Sorry, but more beautiful than you were as a baby Bells." I chuckled.

"I have to agree dad."

"May I hold one?"

"Yes, Mason, you want to see papa. Ok, here." And with that dad's arms formed a perfect spot for Mason in his arms. And that was one of the happiest moments of my life aside from seeing Edward holding his little boys and later his little girl.

* * *

After getting out of the hospital, we took the little ones home and three months later after my surgery was somewhat healed, we got the kiddos ready to take to the school office for everyone to see. Alice dressed Serena in a mint green one piece with a white skirt. She put Logan and Mason in the same outfit, dark blue one pieces with long sleeves and baby sweatpants. I was just finished buckling in the little ones, when Edward carefully pulled me into a very gentle hug. "You ready for this?"

"Of course. The teachers told me they wanted to see the little ones to. So, I will stop by those classes to. That's why I suggested we go around lunch, that way Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, and Jessica can see them."

"I like that idea." And with that we were in the car and on the way to the school. We carefully pulled the little ones out of the car and headed towards the main office, everyone was faced away from the door and we walked towards the desk. "Ms. Cope." Edward said, she turned around and saw us, seeing I was no longer pregnant.

"Oh my gosh! One moment. Everyone." She called everyone into the meeting room, and we had blankets covering the children, so when we moved them everyone was instantly attracted to them. "They are so precious."

"Two beautiful parents equal three beautiful babies." The nurse said. I smiled and so did Edward.

"By the way, could I go into lunch? Angela Weber is one of their godparents?"

"Of course, go on in." Edward and I pulled the blankets over them and we entered the cafeteria to see everyone staring at us and my old lunch table immediately looked around since the room had instantly become so silent. We walked over to the table and I patted Angela on the shoulder.

"Oh Bella! I was wondering when we would see you around here again."

"Well I am here now. You want to meet your god-child?" I asked her.

"Oh yes please... wait a moment, you have three babies..."

"Yep, I was pregnant with triplets. Crazy huh?"

"Absolutely." Jessica joked.

"Anyways, yes I would love to meet my god child. Let us all meet the beautiful babies, please." Edward and I placed three carriers on the table and moved the three blankets.

"Angela your god-children are all here." She smiled.

"Oh thank you for giving me such an honor. I am so proud."

"You're welcome." Angela walked over to me, putting her mouth to my ear to explain something to me.

"Bella, Charlie told me about you and the Cullen's since he knew I was going to be the god-mother. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I will always be there." I was shocked, but smiled at Angela, smiling that everyone seemed to love the little fruits of Edward and I's love.

* * *

We waited three years, I was now twenty years old and I was preparing for my change from human to vampire. The change was excruciating. The venom seared everything within me, or that's what it felt like anyways, but after the change, Edward and I were finally happy together.

Carlisle had studied our children and found that when they reach the age of sixteen they will become vampires. That was a relief to us. We didn't want to out live our children, that would be just wrong.

As they grew older, Edward and I were more loving towards each other again, not that we weren't loving towards each other when the kids were younger, it's just most of our attention was based on them and not our love life.

It amazed us how much our children changed, and that they had gain special abilities. Mason acquired his father's gift of mind reading, Logan acquired the ability of Atmokinesis. Carlisle said it was the ability to control and manipulate all forms of weather how ever he wanted. And our sweet little Serena she had the ability of Age shifting. It made it possible to manipulate her age and our age as well, finally with this power we could stay here a very long time with out worrying about people suspected that we were never aging. But on top of that all of them could block their minds from others just like me. It made me so happy to know they got something from me.

Edward and I were back to our passionate side and that was something both of us were enjoying very much, I would thank life over and over again, because it gave me a perfect life, perfect husband, a big perfect family, and three perfect children.

Thank you for our eternal life and story.

**The end.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me. Please review on this final chapter.**

**Thank you all for the great reviews those are what kept me writing this, if you have anymore Twilight story suggestions**

**let me know. Again, thank you. I love you all lotz.**

**Be happy and healthy.**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**

**~Amber~**


End file.
